The Songbird's Bodyguard
by juliet92490
Summary: A famous singer's world is turned upside down. She doesn't need anyone. She doesn't want anyone. But when a new bodyguard is sent to protect her 24/7 she no longer has a choice. His cold demeanor and ruthless tactics leave no room for negotiation. Can they reach an understanding and form a bond of trust? [SesshomaruxRin] [KagomexInuyasha] [MirokuxSango]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters belong to the original author and creator. I own nothing.

* * *

Bright colored rays swung across the roaring crowd as they chanted her name. The stage burned hotly underneath the incinerating stage lights that highlighted her body while she walked into the center of the arena, her arms raised in a grateful hello. Her fans were unseen, the lamps that shone on her blacking them out. Her vision blurred for a moment before she collected herself. How many times had she done this now? This night was no different. Yet, the rush never went away, overwhelming her every time she walked out to the thunder of people who nearly worshiped her. She waited for the music to start, to calm the swaying mass of bodies who rose and fell before her in a rolling black wave.

The beat began and she raised the microphone to her lips, sucking in as much air as she could before the clock ran out. And now it was time. Her voice was strong and rose above the cheers.

 _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_  
 _Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_  
 _So I sat quietly, agreed politely_  
 _I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
 _I let you push me past the breaking point_  
 _I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

The crowd cheered harder.

 _You held me down, but I got up (hey!)_  
 _Already brushing off the dust_  
 _You hear my voice, your hear that sound_  
 _Like thunder, gonna shake your ground_  
 _You held me down, but I got up_  
 _Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
 _I see it all, I see it now_

She danced and twirled just as she practiced in rehearsal.

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_  
 _Dancing through the fire_  
 _'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Louder, louder than a lion_  
 _'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

Sweat dripped from her brow _._

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You're gonna hear me roar!_

Her admirers shouted her name.

 **RIN! RIN! RIN! RIN!**

* * *

Song belongs to Katy Perry.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was wrong. Rin continued singing but could feel the energy in the arena change. Fear? Uncertainty? She couldn't be sure so she continued her performance as if nothing were off.

But then she heard the screams.

Rin swung around, the blazing lights blinding her. Turning to her right, she saw him. A man. He wore a dark jacket and blue jeans that teetered on the edge of being black. Rin's eyes toggled in her head, unable to focus completely on the sight before her. Against his dark ensemble a sword glimmered. A sneer decorated his pale face and he walked slowly towards her.

Rin froze.

Finally, her fight or flight instincts kicked in and she swiveled back to the left in an attempt to run. But her legs felt like led. Why couldn't she move faster? The end of the stage was so close now. Guards were running towards her with guns lifted. She felt herself breathe a slight sigh of relief. Then she felt it.

A searing pain cut across her back. Something warm and wet was sliding down her body, seeping into the thin costume she had chosen to wear tonight. Rin stumbled. She could see the floor of the stage coming towards her, but it felt as if time had slowed down. Seconds feeling like full minutes. Her arm pushed down on the air in a desperate attempt to pump herself back up into a standing position but the pain worsened with the movement. The world was growing darker, almost like the light operator had begun switching off the lights hanging above her, one by one. A force hit her body and the realization hit her that her body had finally come to stop. Now an ache hit her chest and head like she had never felt before. It was instantaneous. The world continued getting darker.

The darkness consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Voices.

They were muffled, but they were there.

Rin tried to focus on the sound, words were becoming slightly more clear the harder she tried.

"We need to get out ahead of this."

"I agree, but she is our number one priority. Other than vague updates I don't think we should be putting much else out there."

"She is one of the biggest celebrities in the world. It's impossible to keep things as vague as you want them to be, Miroku."

"I understand that, Kagome. It may be hard, but I think we can manage it for just a few more days."

"We have bigger issues, you two. He slipped security. Her life was put at risk. Before we worry about media, we need to be thinking about safety."

Her head pounded. She didn't want to focus on the sounds anymore.

"St..st.. st.." she whispered.

"Well isn't that your job, Sango? How did that happen exactly? What more can we do? She has a security detail. They can't be attached to her on stage."

"Don't try to put blame on me. This was no one's fault other than the unstable man who did this to her!"

More pounding.

"St..oo...p," Rin tried again. But the argument continued, the three voices raising louder now that accusations were being made.

"STOP!" she yelled hoarsely.

The argument ceased, gasps replacing the angry words.

She felt hands on her right arm, warm and soft. A more rough and calloused hand grabbed her own and squeezed.

"Welcome back," Miroku said softly. His face was starting to become more clear as Rin opened her eyes groggily. Her lids felt heavy but she forced them open.

"Water. Please," Rin whispered gently. Her one word outburst taking it's toll on her throat. It felt like sandpaper.

"Yes, yes, of course," Kagome replied quickly, immediately moving towards a sink settled into the corner of the room. Rin heard the faucet running and then Kagome was beside her once again, pressing buttons on the side of the bed she laid in. Rin took a moment to let her eyes scan the room. A window took up the entire right side of the room, the blinds pulled at a deep enough angle that only a very mild light was breaking through. Thick, creamy curtains sat on each side of the window. In front of her were light pink walls with swirling blue paintings placed in the center, each panel making up one larger image of the ocean. Equipment beeped beside her noisily. An IV jutted from the arm Sango still had her hands resting on. A hospital?

The bed beneath her hummed and she felt her waist being bent as it raised her up into a reclined position. It was just enough of an angle for her to drink a small sip of water from the cup being held to her lips without choking. The cold water felt so good against her aching throat. Kagome started to pull the cup away but Rin pushed her head forward, indicating she wasn't finished. After several more gulps, she let her head tip back onto the firm mattress behind her.

"Why am I here?" she questioned her staff. Her friends.

"Can you remember anything, Rin?" Miroku asked, now standing at the foot of the hospital bed. His dark gray business suit flattered his lithe frame. A dark purple shirt glimmered a bit beneath his expensive jacket, which held a matching purple handkerchief in the breast pocket. It fit her manager's fine tastes well.

Rin closed her eyes, letting herself dive back into the last few days. She recalled going onto the stage. The lights. The cheers. The screams.

Her eyes flew open. A man. A man with a sword. Chasing her. Swinging the sharp metal towards her as she desperately ran.

"I.. I..was attacked," she stated simply. Her words hung in the air and Miroku gave her a small nod, indicating she remembered correctly.

"How bad?" Rin whispered, her brown eyes swiveling to Miroku, then to Sango, and finally to Kagome as the trio remained silent for a moment.

"It could have been worse," Kagome finally said. Her hand reached for Rin's right hand again, lightly squeezing it. "He.. cut your back. The wound is somewhat deep and required stitches. A lot of them."

Rin shut her eyes tightly. She lifted her left arm, attempting to bring it to her chest, but it felt like a brick. She looked down and squeaked when she saw the white cast encasing her hand and wrist up to her elbow.

"And your radial bone was broken. It happened when you tried to break your fall," Sango explained.

Rin stared blankly at her security director. The woman's heart-shaped face wore a look of sorrow she had never seen on it before. She wore a smart black suit, which hugged her body tightly, while a hot pink shirt peeked out from under the jacket's lapels teasingly. Her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail, tied high at the top of her head, letting her hair swing down onto her shoulder. Her bangs covered her eyes from Rin's own searching orbs.

"This wasn't your fault Sango. Your team was where it was meant to be. I saw them rushing to me. It's one of the last things I remember. Please, don't put this on yourself. None of us could have seen this coming," Rin softly comforted. Sango's head raised to reveal her teary eyes.

"I'm just so sorry Rin," she muttered with shame.

"We all are," Kagome interjected.

Rin's head turned towards Kagome, who was still situated to her side, stroking her hand reassuringly. Kagome was one of her oldest friends and one of the most sought after publicists. One of the few who truly knew the loneliness and pain Rin had experienced in her childhood. A white blazer adorned her torso, covering the top of her evergreen pencil skirt. A lighter green tank top rested beneath the blazer, showing off a bit of Kagome's ample cleavage. Rin blinked at the blazer and frowned.

"Jesus, Kagome, can you take that jacket off? It's blinding my poor little eyes," Rin jested with a short laugh.

The three people around her hospital bed looked at each other and then at her with wide eyes before they all burst into laughter. Rin smiled at them, hoping she had lightened the mood. She didn't want them to worry about her. She could get through this terrible experience.

Just like she had gotten through everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know this hurts Miss Ohno, but please be as still as possible," the doctor chided Rin. His hands felt frozen and icy against the skin of her back. She could feel the pull and tug of her skin and the pierce of a needle as it moved in and out.

She sucked air in through her teeth, emitting a slight whistle, gripping the white, bumpy plastic of her bed rails. A few of her top stitches had popped. The doctor had insisted that the numbing shot had been given at full dosage but Rin swore she was feeling much more than she should be considering she also had an IV of morphine dripping a low but steady dose of pain killer into her circulatory system.

257 stitches.

They began at the middle of her right shoulder blade and ended at her left hip. The sword had sliced cleanly. Neatly is the word the doctor had used. He told her it was a blessing in disguise. His surgical team had been able to piece her flesh back together quite easily with surgical glue. The stitches were extra reinforcement to ensure the laceration had enough stability to mend itself back together quickly. The weapon had seared into her flesh relatively deep. Luckily, it hadn't cut down into her muscle, tendons, and bone, only the layers of skin. But it was deep enough that it still hurt like hell. Her forearm was still heavy with the cast that had been molded onto it in her slumber. Eight weeks they had told her. Eight weeks of lugging her heavy ass arm next to her body and covering it with plastic bags so she could shower.

Not that she had come anywhere close to a shower in the week since her attack. A nurse would come in every two nights and gently sponge her down with warm soapy water. In the years since rising to fame, being on display was nothing new to her. Fans eyed her in public, desperation etched into their features to catch a glimpse of her. For autographs. For a few kindly spoken words. For her touch. Thousands, no hundreds of thousands, screamed her name and watched her performances multiple times a week, for nine months out of the year. Yet, baring her naked form to this nurse left her feeling the most vulnerable and exposed of all. The nurse was kind, quiet, and respectful but it did little to change the internal clenching Rin's heart performed when she saw the woman walk into the room with the soapy tub of water and the soft sponge.

She wanted out.

She wanted her own bed. In her own home. Surrounded by her own things. She missed her brown teddy bear, Mr. Teddy, who surely missed her by now too. She may be 18, but she still needed her little teddy bear by her side to sleep well at night. He had been with her through so much. Through the worst moments of her life. Her Aunty Emiko, Kagome's mother, had gifted the little bear to her the night after her parent's and sibling's deaths. She had been in a hospital bed then too. But that hospital stay had been different. More painful than this, she reminded herself, steeling herself for another round of pulling and tugging.

That hospital stay had excluded any physical injuries and had centered around her emotional injuries. She guessed anyone who had watched their family be murdered in front of them at six years old would walk away with quite a bit of emotional damage. Her family was gone. The bandits had broken into their home in the dead of night. Her father confronted them. The rest was painful, traumatizing history. With no other blood to call her own, her mother's best friend had rushed to the hospital, with her daughter Kagome in tow. Emiko took her in and loved her like her own daughter. Rin's eyes wandered over to Emiko and Kagome who sat to the side, out of the doctor's way.

Their eyes held tears in them while they watched Rin's upper back being sewed back together. They themselves knew emotional pain. Emiko's husband had died in a car accident when Kagome was only 5 and her brother a little toddler. So when Rin lost her family just three years later, the woman and her children could understand the hurt and heartache that came with being left behind. But at least they had each other. At least some family remained behind with them. She had been abandoned, left alone to be haunted by nightmares of hiding under bed, wetting herself and holding her breath while silent tears poured down her tiny round face.

Rin could almost still taste the tears. The saltiness was so real, it made her choke. Then the realization hit that she was actually tasting real tears, sliding down her face quietly, leaving milky paths from her eyes to her chin. She took another deep breath.

Was she crying from the sting of the stitches or from the sting of delving too far back into her past? She shook her head as if it would shake the dark thoughts from it. Reflecting on the past was always too much of a dark abyss to fall into. She couldn't afford to become unglued right now, not in a room full of people, and not when she needed to get herself healed and back home.

"Almooooooooost thereeeee," Doctor Sugiyama muttered under his breath. Rin felt one more tug, heard a short snip, and then her body was being lowered gently back onto the hard mattress of the hospital bed.

"No more trying to lean forward without assistance Miss Ohno," the short, balding man told her. "Your attempt was too fast and rough. You must keep in mind your injury when doing even the slightest of movements."

Rin huffed at him before asking him the question most on her mind,"Doctor, when can I go home? I live within the city. It won't be a long car ride. I have plenty of caregivers, friends, and staff to aide me in my own home. I'm tired of being cooped up in this uncomfortable hospital bed. I want a real shower. Real food. Real comfort," she complained, sending him a pleading look.

The man sighed, giving her a look of pity. "I understand my dear. Really, I do. One more day and I think we can probably discharge you. Your personal doctor has already been in contact with me and I have sent him your file full of the details involving your stay. I put extra reinforcement on your stitches and as long as you are careful,"he gave her a very pointed glare,"I think you should be okay on your own as long as you have plenty of help. But, you will NOT be able to take a full shower for another two weeks, possibly three depending on how your stitches look by then. And remember, you need to cover your cast of course. Believe me, you don't want that thing getting soaked with water."

The girl refrained from giving a delighted squeal and opted instead for a thankful smile and quick nod,"Thank you so much doctor. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your services and care during this time."

Doctor Sugiyama gave her a crooked half smile, nodded to her adoptive mother and sister, and left the room with his hoard of nurses following behind him. Each one of the nurses taller than the man they trailed behind.

"Well that instantly put you in a better and more diplomatic mood," Kagome pointed out with a giggle.

Rin rolled her eyes,"Well the thought of only being in here one more day definitely makes me elated."

Emiko stood up and gracefully walked to Rin's bedside. Her gentle hands reaching out and patting Rin's own. "My dear, I think I'm going to go ahead and head out. Kagome assures me she and the crew have you covered. But I'll still be checking in as much as I can without driving you crazy," the older woman grinned, then bent down to give Rin a quick kiss to the head.

"You could never drive me crazy Aunt Emiko. Thank you for flying out here to be with me. I know Kagome, Sango, and Miroku will take great care of me. We will keep you updated, okay?" Rin replied, giving her aunt's hand a quick squeeze.

"Alright, Rinny. I'll text you once the plane lands back home, love ya!" Emiko shouted behind her as she exited the hospital room.

Kagome watched her mother go and sighed with relief.

"Now that mom is gone, we can get down to business. Sango and Miroku are on their way up. Obviously, this is a time for healing and resting but there's still a few things we need to go over," she told Rin.

Rin nodded right as Miroku and Sango walked through her door together.

"Well speak of the devils!" Rin quipped, giving them a smirk.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked as he sat down on the couch that was laid out underneath the window.

"I may be able to go home in the next day or two, so with that hope, I'm feeling a good bit better already," she responded coyly.

"Great," Sango chimed, sitting beside Miroku. "We just wanted to keep you updated on a few things and let you know about a few changes as well."

"Changes?" Rin repeated, shooting Kagome a questioning look.

"We'll get to that," Kagome said. "But first we wanted to ask your opinion on some press releases. So far, I've only given out a few updates on your condition and thanked everyone for their thoughts and prayers. Now that you're feeling a bit better and you're more alert, I'm thinking it's time to say a little more."

"Okay, like what? I don't feel there's much to say," Rin responded, giving Kagome a dubious look. She grabbed her giant jug of water and chewed on the straw while taking short sips of water.

"I'm considering a few different releases right now, but the main gist is that you're recovery is going well and you will be going home soon. Some fans have been trying to donate money and I believe our best course of action is to direct them to give it to a charity. Maybe one centering around assault survivors. Charities that provide no cost counseling and support. Along with helping survivors of knife attacks get plastic surgery to reduce scarring," Kagome explained, catching her breath as she finished.

Rin nodded in agreement, then turned to Miroku.

Taking the hint, he smiled and pulled out a folder filled with a stack of white papers.

"At this point, I'm not sure how long you will need to be, or want to be, out of commission. I have a list of the next six months worth of tour locations and dates. Obviously, those that were scheduled for the last week and the next four weeks at least have been cancelled or rescheduled. As for the rest, I was wondering what you were wanting to do. My recommendation is cancelling the rest of the tour and taking all the time you need. Your fans will understand," he related.

"No," Rin quickly cut in,"Push everything back for the next two months. I will be ready by then. The best thing for me in the long run is to continue touring. I need to get back to normal as soon as possible," she said.

"But-" Miroku started, but Rin interjected again.

"I won't negotiate that. Just trust me."

Miroku bent his head in acknowledgement and took a few notes down.

Suddenly, a thought struck Rin.

"I.. I haven't asked before now. I guess a part of me wasn't ready. But I want to know... what happened to my attacker? Who was he? Why did he do this?" she asked quietly, staring down at her hands while she wrung them anxiously.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome looked at one another with nervous glances.

"Well.. that kind of leads us to our next point on the agenda for today's little meeting," Sango responded, her eyes swinging up to Rin's pale, smooth face, framed by her long brown hair.

"His name was Akinari Tanigushi. He was a 45 year old law firm employee. I think the police said he worked in the mail room. He was the founder of a fan group who call themselves Rin's Men. Most of the men who are in this fan club are roughly the same age. Most appear to be harmless but we still need to be cautious," Sango pointed out.

Before she could continue, Rin blurted,"Is he dead?"

Sango grimaced,"No, he isn't. He was immobilized and arrested. He will be charged with a myriad of things and there will be a trial. He will be in jail for a long time. But we will worry about details of the trial later. He can't hurt you ever again," she finished with a small smile.

"Did he say why though?" Rin asked, seeking some sort of explanation that would make sense to her. She may be a famous pop star but she was also just an eighteen year old girl who had never done anything, to anybody.

"There's no clear and definite motive right now, Rin. Currently, it appears to have been an attack out of obsession. The police are still working on getting him to talk more from what I understand," the security guru replied. "And that's one of the big issues I see right now. He ran this entire fan club. As I said, most _appear_ to be harmless but if he was obsessed to the point of madness, other members of his club may be too. Legally, we can't shut them down. I want to be as safe as possible. With that being said, I want to get you a personal bodyguard."

Rin's mouth fell open, her brows drawing down in confusion. "But.. you're my bodyguard. I have an entire security detail that works my shows and a security officer at my front gate."

"I'm not a personal bodyguard though, Rin. I'm your security adviser. I manage your security team, who as you said, work your shows. I myself travel a good bit in order to scope out the stadiums and amphitheaters at which you perform. In order to do my job, especially if you want to resume touring and appearances as soon as you said, I have to keep doing what I regularly do. You need a constant protector. I'm not saying this to frighten you, I'm saying it because it's my job to protect your person," Sango reiterated. Her eyes met Rin's with a pleading stare.

"No, no way! You know how much I value my personal space!" Rin all but shouted.

"I'm sorry Rin. But if you truly trust me as your security adviser, and as your friend, having a personal bodyguard with you at all times is NOT up for discussion," the hardened woman said with a steely glance.

Rin huffed, knowing she had lost the battle, but completely intent on winning the war.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin shuffled around her living room as slow as possible. She never realized how she used the muscles in her back for even the tiniest of actions or how tight the skin gets pulled when you bend in the slightest. But the full realization had hit her now. And it all sucked.

She eased herself onto her plush white couch, first lowering her body to sit, then pivoting to the side, and then gradually laying her body back against the pillow. She relaxed into the pillow as much as she could without disturbing her still healing wound. She unpaused her movie, the third Harry Potter film, and tried to veg out on the flying broomsticks and magic wands.

She had been released from the hospital two weeks ago. Everyone had been chipping in to help her at home and make things easier on her. Her private doctor had assured her that her back was healing quite well, the stitches were almost ready to come out and that while her back would remain tender for awhile, movement would become uncomplicated again. Even her arm was on the up and up. Just another month and the cast could be removed and she could shower without bagging herself up.

But today a completely different pain would be taking over. The pain of having a complete stranger interrupting her life during a gross, painful, and stressful time. Sango was supposed to be bringing the new bodyguard by to have them meet, show him around the grounds, and get him acquainted with every nook and cranny of her five thousand square foot mansion. Initially, Rin had been able to delay the meeting for an extra week, and then two, by appealing to Sango's soft heart. She explained the awkwardness and how nervous and uncomfortable a state she was currently in and begged Sango to give her more time to heal, look, and feel better.

It could only be deferred for so long though.

The buzz of her phone alerted her to a text message. It was Sango. They'd be arriving in an hour.

Rin sighed. She cautiously eased herself off of the couch again and moved at her turtle pace towards the bathroom. She had moved into one of the downstairs bedrooms in the interim since going up the stairs more than once a week didn't seem plausible until she healed more. She passed by her gigantic kitchen of bright aqua, white cabinets, and stainless steel appliances and made it to her room another ten feet after that. The room was situated at the end of a hallway in the back of the house and afforded her a good bit of privacy from her staff of maids and the chef.

Upon entering she caught herself in the floor length mirror the room held. She stared. Her face looked gaunt with dark circles underneath her normally bright and happy eyes. Her baggy tee shirt and pajama pants hung off her thin frame, making her appear even tinier than she remembered herself to be. Breathing in a deep breath she decided to take the plunge. Rin removed her shirt and bottoms until she stood in her pale pink panties. She had avoided looking at her back for awhile now. But curiosity finally caught up with her.

It actually didn't look too bad. The skin was still red and angry along the edges of the straight line, though the dark stitches weaving in and out made her feel like Frankenstein. She had definitely lost a few pounds. Her D cups maybe having fallen to a C cup and her size 8 hips falling to a 6. She had the perfect hourglass figure. Her long brown hair was neatly braided over the the side and hung over her shoulder, past her breasts. The cast on her arm still glared at her, reminding her to bag it before her shower. Shrugging, she grabbed the plastic and wrapped her cast up before heading into her bathroom.

The huge white garden tub practically sung her name but she instead turned bitterly towards the large square, marble shower instead. One day, she promised the tub, one day. She made her shower quick and simple. Just enough to smell presentable and look clean. She made sure to keep her hair out of the way so she didn't have to bother with it. Afterwards she pulled on a pink tank top with a built in bra, since a real bra was currently out of the question for her, and a tight black pair of sweats.

Shrugging, she figured she looked presentable enough to meet someone new. The doorbell cut through her stare into the mirror and she moved as fast as her body would allow out of her bedroom and towards the living room. Her maid would get the door for her and show Sango and the bodyguard into the house. She stood awkwardly at the front of the living room waiting until she finally saw Sango following the maid around the corner.

A tall man with silvery hair followed behind her. Rin chided herself not to stare but it was becoming increasingly as more of the man was revealed. He was at least 6'5, his silver hair flowed behind him nearly going below his waist. Astounding golden amber eyes looked casually around the house he was being led deeper into before resting on her. She suddenly felt like prey. He wore a well fitted black suit, with a black tie atop a white shirt. He was breathtakingly handsome and clearly one of the few hundred demons that currently resided in the country.

Rin subconsciously gulped, attempting to avoid his eyes. She could feel her face heating up and prayed it wasn't becoming as flushed as she thought it may be.

Sango smiled at her, "Rin, this is the bodyguard I told you about. His name is Sesshomaru. He has excellent credentials and comes highly recommended by every client he has worked for since he began working with the Taisho company. I fully believe he is the best man to provide complete and total protection twenty four seven," she finished, seeming very pleased with herself.

The famous star looked from her head of security over to the new man who simply stared at her. Rin gave him a stare down for a full minute waiting for him to acknowledge her in some way. But instead he simply stared back, an icy demeanor shining through both his eyes and his perfectly structured face. Not sure what to do, Rin looked to Sango then back to the man again. Sango shifted from one leg to another, meeting Rin's eyes. She shrugged.

Suddenly feeling an annoyance creep up Rin let her eyes swivel back to the silver haired beauty, before asking Sango,"Does it speak?"

Rin could have sworn she saw the man flinch, a brief flash of anger moving across his golden orbs. Sango sighed, now feeling embarrassed by her friend and employer's insensitive statement she turned to the bodyguard uncertainly. But he spoke before she could, his tone dropping the temperature in the room by twenty degrees.

"Only when necessary."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes Rin squared her shoulders and stood up taller, refusing to let his tone and cold disposition frighten her away. "Well," she breathed out,"You're going to have to be a little more friendly if you plan to be around me."

"I am not your friend, I am your protector," he said back, no emotion on his features.

Rin's eyes widened, her mouth popping open until she felt the flash of anger hit her. Frowning she gritted her teeth,"You don't have to be my friend, but if you plan to protect me, you'll be doing it from across this house, from across this city, from across this freaking country!"

"The outburst of a child will not scare me away Miss Ohno. I expect you to fall in line and follow my directives whether you may be across this house, across this city, or across the country," he finished, letting his eyes bore into hers.

"I want you to leave," the girl spat back at him, crossing her arms over her chest, until the pain of stretching the skin on her back to fast hit her. She gasped in misery, freezing.

"Oh, Rin," Sango whispered, setting her hand on her friend's arm. Sango helped her lower her body onto the white couch. "I think you really need to rest, Rin. You're straining yourself. Why don't you sit down and let Sesshomaru go check the house and the perimeter of the property. He can formulate his protection plan," Sango glanced back to Sesshomaru.

Quickly catching onto her hint, he silently excused himself with a nod.

Once he was gone Rin immediately gave Sango a piece of her mind, "I don't want him here Sango. I demand you send him back and find someone else from the company you got him from. He's so... cold!" she yelled.

"You need to calm down before you agitate the incision on your back," Sango scolded. "Look, I will consider sending him back, BUT only if you give him one month. Give him a chance to show you why they call him the best."

Rin considered her options, staring out the window of the sliding glass door. She could say no, be as obnoxiously insistent as possible. Or she could ride out the month Sango was asking for and hope the woman was willing to uphold her end of the bargain.

"Okay, fine," she groaned right as the demon walked into the living room.

"You can stay," Rin muttered in his direction, her eyes cast down to the floor, feeling defeated.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"However, I just want it to be known, I don't need you here. I don't want you here," she said louder, spitting ire in his direction.

Sesshomaru nodded again.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried out in frustration and fell back into the pillow beneath her, throwing another pillow over her face. It only took her a second to realize she had just hurt her back, again.

"Ow, ow, ow, owwwwww!"

 _Why, just why_? she thought bitterly.

This would be one long month.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! A little but shorter than I've been doing but I hope it's enough to hold you guys over!**

* * *

From a distance Rin heard a bang. And then another. Another. Another. The beating grew louder and she shifted in her bed. Why wouldn't it stop? She just wanted to keep sleeping. More banging. Was that screaming? The voice sounded so familiar. It's shrill feminine shriek begging for something. The voice became more clear and Rin finally realized why it sounded so familiar. Mother. Why was her mother screaming? Another, but louder bang. It echoed.

Rin shot up in her bed, sweat dripping from her forehead and saturating her back. She sucked a deep breath in and turned towards her bedroom door. A loud knock came again accompanied by the call of her name. Wiping her brow, she stood up from the side of the bed with shaky legs. Another knock sounded causing her to cringe as she walked over and set her hand on the door knob. When she opened the door her maid Hana was staring at her with concern.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" she asked glancing over her sweaty face. "I hate to disturb you when you were clearly sleeping Miss Rin, but Master Sesshomaru has shown up with his belongings and I wasn't sure which room you wanted him to stay in."

"What?" Rin asked incredulously, brushing her hair from her face with her forearm, inadvertently rubbing sweat into her chocolate locks.

"Master Sesshomaru has.." Hana began again but Rin cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry Hana, I'm still feeling a little groggy. You're saying _that man_ has showed up at my home with his stuff, expecting to live here with me?" Rin questioned, head in her hand accompanied by an exasperated sigh.

Hana looked around nervously, sensing that this may be an issue for her mistress, "Yes ma'am," she replied, stumbling over her words and backing out of Rin's doorway slowly.

Rin sighed, telling herself to stay calm but she could feel a rage bubbling in her stomach. She didn't even want this man around her at all and here he was packing it up to stay with her. She stomped past Hana's still retreating figure, down the hallway, and into the living room. The first thing she saw was his back, encased in a similar black suit as the one he appeared in the day before when she met him. He had a large, black leather suitcase beside his feet and a few moving boxes in front of him. Rin scoffed to alert him to her presence. When he didn't turn around she clicked her tongue loudly. He still remained with his back to her completely unflinching. Was he deaf?

She cleared her throat as loud as she possibly could and powerfully called, "Excuse me?"

Finally, Sesshomaru seemed to hear her, and turned his head slightly over his shoulder. "Yes?" he asked.

Rin narrowed her eyes. His face was a blank mask, his bright gold eyes staring at her, waiting for a response. Her anger over his boxes and moving intentions suddenly replaced with annoyance from his lack of response.

"Were you ignoring me or are you just hard of hearing?" she jeered.

"I heard you. I was simply waiting for you to address me properly," he said, turning his head away from her again.

Shocked at his blatant disrespect Rin found herself stomping once again, this time to move across the room, around him, and then in front of him. She faced him confidently, but faltered briefly under his icy stare.

"What are you doing? What's with the boxes?" she questioned through gritted teeth.

"I am moving into the house to begin your protection detail."

"I didn't realize you'd be moving in so soon.. or at all," she responded.

"How else am I to protect you at all times?" he asked, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"I.." Rin started but quickly stopped. She may be mad but she was still able to see the logic. Of course. Of course he would have to stay by her side in order to keep her safe. Twenty-four seven Sango had told her. Gathering her wits she blankly nodded. She peered over to Hana around Sesshomaru's large frame, "Hana, put him on the opposite side of the house," Rin ordered, giving the maid a deep frown.

"I will require the room directly beside Rin's or across from it," Sesshomaru cut in, speaking to Hana, but never taking his eyes from Rin's.

"No!" Rin yelled, her arms tensing at her sides and her hands balling into fists. She closed her eyes, counting from one to ten in an attempt to calm her self down. This guy was beyond infuriating. She was still sore. Still exhausted. Still wanting to be alone and recover from being attacked. She felt too awkward around a complete stranger. It wasn't fair that he expected to waltz in and have her be okay with his presence. He was an intruder.

Sesshomaru uncrossed his arms and took a step towards the young woman in front of him. He stared down into her eyes, their bodies now so close, he had to bow his head enough for his chin to nearly touch his collar bone. She had simple beauty, at least for a human. He was five hundred years old and while he easily tired of humans and their outrageous emotional outbursts, he had learned a trick or two in diplomacy.

"It must be this way. For safety," he said softly, retreating back a step.

Rin relaxed her stance, frowning at him. She knew he was right. Safety was his entire purpose for being hired by Sango. She had promised to try it for a month and if it meant giving the man allowance into her personal space more than she expected then she would just have to make it work.

A whisper escaped her lips, so soft, only the demon's sensitive hearing could pick up the word,"Fine." She started walking away, passing the demon, and coming to a stop in front of Hana. Rin whirled around to find he was already watching her with interest. She shoved her index finger in his direction and said shrilly,

"But I better not even notice you're here!"


	7. Chapter 7

The breeze blew her pony tail softly, the wind feeling refreshing on her red, hot face. Rin continued her post run stretches in the grass of her backyard, pulling her ankle behind her, bending her knee, and stretching her hamstrings with her good arm. She sighed grumpily, akwardly using her cased arm to switch legs. The cast typically didn't bother her but now that she had resumed her exercise routine her heavy forearm was a constant reminder that she was still healing and needed to take things slow. But she didn't want to take things slow. It had been four weeks since the attack and her back had healed quite well but she continued to be haunted by nightmares. The nightmares never consisted of what she would have expected though, mainly centering around her family's murder instead of the sword wielding mad man.

She was ready to move on.

Dropping her leg, she glanced over the the patio, seeing that Sesshomaru was still standing watch over her activities. His body was stock still, his face unreadable. She glanced to the magenta stripes gracing his high cheek bones and the crescent moon on his forehead. Rin didn't know much about demons. They were a rarity. Some feared them. Some obsessed over them. She simply felt indifferent. Demons' existence had never affected her before now, but she certainly hated how one particular demon was affecting her currently.

While the man was ever vigilant with his watchful eye, he hadn't spoken to her at all in the last two weeks since he moved in. Though it was originally what Rin wanted she now found the silence between them vexatious. He was outside her door. Following her around outside. Standing a foot behind her while she watched television on the couch. All while remaining as quiet as the dead. After lashing out at him in the beginning she couldn't bring herself to end the peaceful quiet between them. He seemed to be on speaking terms with the other members of her staff. Which only served to make the entire situation more uncomfortable for her. In retrospect she shouldn't have thrown such a fit over his presence when it was to keep her alive and well. Maybe she could get away with chalking it up to the trauma she had encountered and apologize?

Suddenly her breath hitched as his eyes met hers. Rin quickly averted her eyes to the lake that sat on her land in the distance, before taking off in a light jog. She had been staring at him for who knows how long, like a fool. Realizing she just ruined her post workout stretch session she resolved to run another mile or two to clear her head. She must look like a total idiot to the regal demon now.

An hour later she threw her sweaty jogging clothes on the floor and pulled her messy pony tail out, throwing her hair tie to the side. Walking into her bathroom, she began running the water for a nice hot shower. She bagged her cast up with a huff, completely over dealing with the white whale hugging her forearm. Stepping into the shower she let the hot water flow over her tangled hair and sore muscles. She missed life before. When she could go a day without being reminded of her parents and sibling or the attempt on her life. She missed singing on the stage in front of her fans. Over the last few years she had received bags of fan mail from young girls and women who connected with her music. They grew with her from the age of fourteen when she first entered the music business to now, as she morphed into a bright young woman with two platinum records. Even if she couldn't have an audience and inspire anyone right now, she could still enjoy her favorite thing.

 _When you are out there on the road_  
 _For several weeks of shows_  
 _And when you scan the radio,_  
 _I hope this song will guide you home_

 _They will see us waving from such great heights,_  
 _"Come down now," they'll say_  
 _But everything looks perfect from far away,_  
 _"Come down now," but we'll stay..._

 _I tried my best to leave_  
 _This all on your machine_  
 _But the persistent beat it sounded thin_  
 _Upon listening_

 _And that frankly will not fly._  
 _You will hear the shrillest highs_  
 _And lowest lows with the windows down_  
 _When this is guiding you home_

 _They will see us waving from such great heights,_  
 _"Come down now," they'll say_  
 _But everything looks perfect from far away,_  
 _"Come down now," but we'll stay..._

Tears streamed down Rin's face, mixing with the hot shower water coursing down her body. Before she knew what hit her she was sliding to the floor of the shower, her body wracked with sobs. Her cries grew louder, shaking her small frame. She gripped her hand over her mouth trying to stifle the loud moaning cries that she emitted pitifully. How she missed her family. Her friends were wonderful, her employees were wonderful. But they could never replace her mother's soothing touch when she didn't feel well. Or the way her father would tell cheesy jokes to cheer her up when she felt down. Nor her older brother's way of teasing her to the point she became so annoyed she forgot what she was upset about in the first place. She would give anything to have had more time with them than just her six short years. Would they be proud of her? Would they still be the perfect happy family she knew them to be back then?

Her mournful thoughts were torn by her bathroom door bursting open. With a shriek she stood up and kicked her glass shower door open, ready to defend herself against the intruder. She threw her hands up, ready to scratch them to death as that was really the only defense she knew. What she saw instead of the murderer she envisioned it to be was Sesshomaru standing in front of her completely unaffected by her scream of surprise and naked form.

After a delayed recognizing that she was naked, wet, and puffy eyed, she screamed louder, grabbing her towel from the wall beside her shower and desperately throwing it around her body.

" **Get out!** " she demanded, shoving her hand in the direction of the door.

"This Sesshomaru is sim-" the demon began, but Rin cut him off with another shrill yell.

" **Get out**!" she yelled again in a panic, " **Get out, get out, get out!"**

She watched his quickly retreating back, and stepped forward as soon as he exited, slamming her bathroom door behind him. Tucking the corner of her towel into the band already snug across her chest, she braced her elbows on the counter of the sink and bowed her head.

What the fuck was he thinking? Why would he bust in like that? It was so rare for her to allow herself a complete breakdown or to dwell too deeply on the past and he interrupted her during an incredibly vulnerable moment. And worst of all, he saw her naked!

She thew underwear, sweats, and a purple racer back tank top on, deciding brushing her hair out could wait. Her bedroom door smacked into her wall with force enough to shake some of her shelves. Rin's fast paced stride had her in the living room in seconds, where Sesshomaru was already leaning on the wall, clearly waiting for her arrival.

"What the hell was that?" she spat out, her eyes wide.

"I heard screams. Crying. It was reasonable to assume you may be in trouble," he explained, unmoved by her apparent anger, his eyes staring down into hers.

"I was singing! Singing! It's what I do for a living!" she yelled, flailing her arms around, nearly smacking him on accident.

"Perhaps at first, but I heard screams and crying," Sesshomaru insisted, staying a statue.

Rin stilled, faltering in her movements. Of course he could hear her singing.. and the crying, through the walls and over running water. He was a demon. The fact that he belonged to the other worldly race was most likely the sole reason he was in the bodyguard line of work. Tears slipped down her cheeks all over again and she turned away from Sesshomaru in embarrassment. Her breakdown was meant to be a private moment for her alone to know about.

From behind her she heard soft spoken words, meant for comfort. "Do not feel ashamed little bird. Humans experience these weak moments often. It is a fault in your race that is shared by all," he said, his body coming off the wall and straightening into a tall stance.

His words made her swirl around indignantly her eyes narrowed. "I don't think that's a fair thing to say. Just because you choose to be a damn ice bucket doesn't mean the rest of us have to be."

Sesshomaru simply stared at her before reaching a long, thin finger out to wipe a tear away from under her eye. Rin caught a glimpse of magenta stripes across his wrist and reached out to trace them with her own finger. A feeling of comfort overwhelmed her suddenly.

The tears began falling faster and the young woman stepped forward, pressing her face into his chest, letting her forearms rest against it as well. Her shoulders shook as she let the rest of her emotions out that had been cut short earlier.

The demon she leaned into stood awkwardly. Finally as her shoulders stopped heaving as much, he placed an elegant hand on her back, eventually moving up to cup the back of her head, curling his fingers into her wet messy locks.

Rin looked up then, looking into his eyes, sniffling softly.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. For being such a jerk the last few weeks. I think.. I think I was holding too much in. It's not easy for me to let myself cry," she admitted, gently pulling away from him and stepping back.

Sesshomaru nodded with a barely audible,"Hn," and continued to look at her blankly.

Rin gave him a small smile, thankful for his quiet demeanor for the first time since she met him.

* * *

 **The song featured is Such Great Heights by The Postal Service. My favorite cover is by Madi Diaz and K.S. Rhoads from an episode of Grey's Anatomy if you want to listen to it. It was inspiration for writing this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A slight delay while we celebrated Thanksgiving in the states. But I tried to get back to it quickly.**

* * *

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!" Rin called loudly, wondering where the demon could be hiding. Typically, he was behind her by only a short step, but he had left her to her own devices for the last hour or so while she read a book in her room. After awhile, she got bored by the redundant love story she was reading and decided to venture out into the kitchen for a snack. The last few days had been much more harmonious between the demon and herself. Having a moment of complete breakdown had also given her a moment of clarity.

She was clearly more upset than she had originally thought, and had been taking it all out on the slender, silver haired man.

Since said moment of clarity, Rin had been making an extra effort to be kind to her bodyguard, even though he seemed to be completely unfeigned by her friendly behavior as he had been by her haughty demeanor. If she was honest with herself she was becoming more intrigued and curious about Sesshomaru every day. His ability to be unfazed was uncanny and she desperately wanted to know his secret. Work was calling her name, quite literally, as reflected by her cell phone's call log, and she wanted to be prepared when she returned to the dazzling life that would most likely overwhelm her senses. Rin needed to be able to get back onto the stage without worrying she'd have a total breakdown in front of the entire world.

Rummaging through the fridge she pulled out turkey and mayo, figuring it was close enough to lunch time that a sandwich would be an acceptable snack turned meal. Since it was Sunday the rest of the staff was having their weekly off day, leaving Rin to a quiet house. Finding the bread she pulled out two slices, then thought better of it as she caught sight of Sesshomaru's silver topped head coming around the corner.

"Hey Sesshomaru," she greeted, earning a nod from him as he continued over to her, standing a few feet away from the kitchen counter that separated them. Rin glanced over his crisp black suit, wondering if he had any other clothes in his possession that didn't require dry cleaning and pressing. "Would you like a sandwich?" she asked, grabbing an additional two slices from the wheat loaf.

"I do not eat human food," he replied, sparing a brief look to the bread she held in her small hands.

"Oh..." Rin said, feeling confused. "Then what do you eat?" she wondered. Come to think of it, she had never seen him eating at all. Not one time, and he had been living in the house for a few weeks.

"I hunt," Sesshomaru responded, his shoulder moving upward a minuscule amount, suggesting he had attempted to shrug.

Rin couldn't hide her repulsed expression as she considered what he was telling her. Hunt? As in animals? She had a guy protecting her that was going off and killing Peter the rabbit when he was in the mood to snack? "Okay then.. I'm not sure I'm ready to hear the details on that one," she said with a breezy laugh while slathering her bread with mayo. "But would you consider sitting with me while I eat? You make me nervous over there just standing and watching. I thought maybe we could get to know each other a little."

Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow. "I know all I need to in order to protect you."

Rin stared at him blankly unsure of what to say. This was her putting effort into being nice and friendly with the guy and it felt like he was shutting her down. She wondered what he knew exactly.

"Alright... what do you know about me then?" she ventured. Rin would get him talking and learn at least one thing about him before she finished her sandwich. Pushing her completed sandwich down in one finished masterpiece and taking her seat at the kitchen table she motioned for him to join her.

Her companion paused before walking over and sitting across from her. Taking a bite and licking her lips Rin raised her eyebrow and nodded at him, waiting for him to divulge what he seemed to know.

"Rin Ohno, 18 years old, popular singer and songwriter, attacked on stage during a show. Attacker was leader of a fan club, other members may pose possible threat," he said, almost as if he were reading from a file verbatim.

Rin blinked. That's it? That's all he knew about her? That was pretty limited information. Completely bare bones. "Is that really all that you know about me? I thought you were like the FBI with how you act. With NSA level intelligence opts on me," she snorted. "I'm a little disappointed," she muttered while taking another bite of her lunch.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, a smirk coming across his eyes momentarily, "You wake up at seven every morning. You use the facilities before going back to bed or going for your first run of the day. You eat breakfast, oatmeal or banana, then shower. You typically practice your physical therapy stretches for your back wound, complaining under your breath the majority of the time. You enjoy reading, swimming, and your exercise routine. You practice your music in the shower, during your runs, at night before bed, and any other time you think you will not be heard. Your staff seems to enjoy your presence and consider you a kind employer. You are popular with teen girls, as well as teen boys. You will be returning to your regular schedule soon and appear to be nervous," he finished, without even taking a breath.

Rin gaped at him for a few seconds before shutting her mouth tightly, realizing he probably didn't want to see her food lolling about while she stared at him in shock. She knew he paid attention. It was a huge part of the job description after all. But the level of information he had on her routine and habits made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Use the facilities? So he knew every time she went to pee.. and other things? That felt pretty intrusive, and gross. She shuddered at the thought, deciding she would start blasting music when she went to the restroom, just to avoid the thought he was hearing her pee hit the toilet water. And he had been listening to her sing all those times? She didn't find that too awful surprising but slightly mortifying when she considered the fact that she used those times to work out new lyrics and melodies. Some eventually became songs, others got scrapped. Not wanting to lose the momentum of the conversation she shook herself from her discomfort.

"Do you like my singing?" she pondered, watching him closely. He was the kind of guy to give calculated answers from what she could tell.

Sesshomaru was definitely thrown off by her question. He paused, though he kept his stoic mask on as he considered what he should answer. "You have hundreds of thousands of fans, your voice is apparently pleasing." The demon seemed content with his answer, and his shoulders sagged in relief at having come up with such a diplomatic answer. His finger tapped absent minded on the glass table top as he leaned back in the kitchen chair. But he swiftly noticed the discontentment on his charge's face and the corner of his mouth turned down slightly. "This answer does not please you?"

"No, I mean, you're right. Obviously my singing voice is well liked or I wouldn't be traveling the world sharing my music with arenas full of people. But I meant, do _you_ , specifically, like my singing?" Rin asked, this time more direct.

The man shifted in his seat, meeting her eyes with his, which she noticed had stopped being so cold over the past few days. "Yes, your voice is favorable."

Satisfied, Rin took the last bite of her sandwich, feeling like she had won an unspoken battle. She didn't see why it mattered to her whether her singing was enjoyable to him. As he said, she wouldn't be famous if her singing wasn't great. He wasn't there to have opinions about her voice or music, only to offer her safety from those who may choose to harm her. But maybe it would make her less self conscious knowing when she sang it didn't sound like nails on a chalkboard to him. "Sesshomaru, can I ask you a question?"

"Hn."

Taking that as a yes she ventured on, "Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the woman. "This Sesshomaru believes we have covered the reasons multiple times."

"But why security? Why be a bodyguard? Do other demons do this kind of work?"

He paused, taken aback by her question. It felt random, a far jump from where the conversation had just been. "Perhaps some, yes. Over my lifetime I have acquired skills which made this an obvious line of work in this era."

Rin wrinkled her eyebrows at the last part of his statement. "Era? You make it sound as if you've lived through a few," she laughed, getting up and taking her plate to the sink. She let her hands rest on the counter, leaning forward on it, watching him for a response.

He merely shrugged and gave a short nod.

"What? You've lived through.. multiple eras?

"Yes, long ago I ruled over part of Japan. Demons have a long lifespan, especially ones as powerful as myself," he explained.

"I.. I don't know what to say. I knew demons could live a long time, but you must be hundreds of years old..If you ruled Japan, why do you not anymore?" Rin asked, hoping this wasn't over stepping the boundaries the man clearly wanted to be kept in place between them. But she had promised herself she would learn more about the stranger in her home and she wasn't going to stop now when his usually silent mood had been briefly suspended.

He gave another slight shrug, as if she should be used to hearing this kind of information. "Once we were many, now we are few. I am a powerful demon, but even I could not fight off the hoards of humans that came. But I do enjoy battles. This path of employment suits me," he finished, rising from the table and coming towards her.

"How do you stay so cool and confident? Nothing seems to phase you," she pointed out, meeting him halfway, stopping in front of him. Her eyes looked pleading, as if the information would somehow save her from something.

"It is my nature. Whatever is on your mind, do not concern yourself little songbird. You will be fine," Sesshomaru said. Their eyes met and Rin felt herself melt a little under his gaze. The man was an enigma. Cold, silent, statuesque. Yet today he had been open and willing to talk to her. His golden irises almost feeling as warm as their color suggested they should be. This was the most they had interacted since he began staying with her. Rin felt warm and suddenly self conscious. She crossed her arms over her chest, stepping back from the demon, looking away.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. I have an appearance on a morning show tomorrow. And eventually I have to go back on stage," Rin explained. She looked back up to him.

All at once she heard the shattering of glass and a scream erupted from her throat as Sesshomaru knocked her to the ground.

The last thing Rin remembered was the demons heavy weight on her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well?" Sango asked impatiently, her foot tapping in agitation on the tile flooring of the television studio.

"Well, what?" Rin responded, albeit awkwardly, as a make-up artist squeezed her cheeks and forced her lips to pout out. Rin's eyes flipped between the light pink lipstick being swiped on in the mirror and Sango's narrowed eyes.

"It's been a month, lady. Should he stay or should he go?" the security manager explained in a huff. She was clearly annoyed to be bringing their little deal up at all. Rin assumed she had an inner battle about the risk of mentioning it if her boss didn't. But Rin knew Sango well, and the morally straight woman would never go back on a deal, even if she really, really wanted to.

"Oh, he can stay of course," Rin responded warmly, waving the make-up artist away from her face. She waved the powder cloud away from the just applied setting powder before it gave her sneezing fit.

"Hm, really?" came Sango's snarky taunt. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be with the attitude you had a month ago," she scoffed, but smiled brightly immediately. "What changed your mind?" she questioned.

Rin thought back to the moment she realized she genuinely needed the silver haired demon around. The glass had just shattered from her sliding porch door and the man had jumped on top of her in a heartbeat as a sound like a gunshot rang out. Of course, little did they know it was simply a large stone slamming through the glass after a lawnmower ran over it and spit it at lightening speed towards them. The landscaping team had apologized profusely, Sesshomaru had insisted bullet proof glass replace all the regular window glass in the house, and Rin had an epiphany.

This man, who had only known her a month, who she had been rude to and yelled at, had attempted to protect her from a bullet. Which, luckily, had ended up not being a bullet at all. He was clearly committed to his job. To her. It had moved her deeply. Rin had thanked him profusely once she recovered from the fear it had struck into her. He'd helped her off the floor, checked her for injuries, and rushed out the still closed porch door while being mindful of the broken glass jutting up from the perimeter of it. She laughed once he explained the situation to her, but it had definitely shaken her nerves. It had also forced her to recognize that maybe she was still a good bit jumpy. Knowing he was just a step behind her or a few feet away was becoming a comforting security blanket. She'd be remiss to push him away.

Rin flashed Sango a smile and bowed her head,"You were right, Sango," she said quietly. "Extra protection won't hurt. After the rock through the window thing yesterday, I just realized it's kinda nice having someone right there.. just in case," she finished with a wink.

Sango laughed heartily and patted her on the head. "I'm really glad, Rin. Thank you for giving him a chance," she finished, before turning and going to speak to the demon. He stood a mere five feet away, still as a rock, his eyes scanning the room in a continuous, subtle motion, even while carrying on a conversation with her.

Rin studied him for a moment before she was interrupted by her publicist and manager. They stood in front of her, cheesy grins plastered on their ridiculous faces. Rin rolled her eyes lightly. This morning show was her first appearance since the attack and the whole team had showed up in support. But their hovering was becoming a bit much.

"Miroku, Kagome, I'm fine, really," she said in her most reassuring voice. "You two are sticking to me like a mother and father hen. I just can't decide if you're trying to sell me at market or keep me safe in the nest," she teased, resting her index finger on her lips in mock contemplation. She pushed herself from the make-up chair, with one last side glance at the mirror. Her mauve colored dress had tight sleeves down to her elbows and hugged her waist snugly before fanning out in a delicate, pleated skirt. The collar had a bow at her neck with hanging fabric, making it a built in ascot of sorts. Leather cream colored wedge heels adorned her feet, helping her legs look slim and toned. They had tied her dark hair into an elegant high ponytail, with a slight bouffant up front. She looked classy, and more importantly, well healed. She just hoped she could pull this interview off without seeming as nervous as she felt. Her hand fluttered down to her stomach as she held a breath in.

Miroku watched her before glancing to Kagome and saying, "Oh my dear, Rin. Our goal is always to keep you safe in the nest, but sometimes you gotta fly!" he sang, waving his arm over the set. Two tan chairs, nice and plush, sat inverted towards one another on a light blue carpet. Multiple cameras surrounded them, with a large window facing the street. Though the window was now covered, the group knew the cover would be pulled up to reveal adoring Rin fans, all holding signs and hoping to be on TV. Or even better, noticed by their favorite star. "Are you feeling nervous?" Miroku asked Rin, touching her shoulder lightly.

"I..." Rin started, but paused. As if sensing her uncertainty, Sesshomaru's eyes met hers and he nodded reassuringly. She nodded back with a small smile. "I feel eager to get out there and put this chapter behind me," she told her manager. It was a good line. She'd have to remember to use it during the interview.

"Places everyone!" someone yelled to the myriad of people, and Rin knew it was time to go take her seat. Kagome gave her two thumbs up and a huge grin as Rin walked towards the chair on the right.

Lights.

Camera.

Action.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good Morning, Tokyo! I'm Anne Nakamura, and I'm here with Rin Ohno, the dazzling pop princess who was attacked just mere weeks ago while on her Diamonds tour. Thank you so much for joining us today Ms. Ohno."

Rin sat still, her hands folded neatly in her lap, her legs together and ankles crossed. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she had done this a million times by now, so why did today feel any different?

"Thank you for having me, Anne. I am incredibly happy to join you this morning," she responded calmly, nodding at her interviewer and giving her a big smile.

"Tell us, Rin, how has your recovery been going? Any plans to resume touring in the near future?"

"Recovery has been going very well. It was a slow process those first few weeks. But I feel that I'm nearly back to one hundred percent. I'm very pleased to announce my touring schedule will resume in less than two weeks," Rin explained, smirking when she saw Kagome, Miroku, and Sango's mouths drop open. She may have forgotten to run that plan by them. Oops. Too late now though, she thought with a smirk. Now that it had been announced she'd basically have to stick to it or the press would run wild with speculation and fans would be disappointed.

"Amazing. Just amazing," Anne replied with surprise. "Let's get down to the nitty gritty Rin," the woman said, a serious expression coming across her face. Rin bristled slightly but nodded for her to continue. "As I'm sure you already know, the attacker Akinari Tanigushi, is claiming that you spoke to him through your song lyrics. He claims you wrote love songs just for him. Do these claims make you nervous to get back out there, seeing the power your beautiful lyrics seem to hold?"

Rin could feel her color drain. No one had bothered to let her in on that little tidbit of information. She wanted to cry. Her own words had driven that man to such crazy lengths? She knew deep down she had no control over other's actions or feelings but the revelation was jarring none the less. Her eyes scanned the room and met with Kagome's. Her friend gave her an apologetic grimace. Rin assumed they thought they were protecting her but right now she felt a little screwed by the information being withheld.

Then Rin's eyes fell on Sesshomaru. He stared back at her with steadfast eyes. The golden circles bore into hers and she suddenly felt a calming sensation in her body. Taking a deep breath she finally responded.

"My songs are an expression of who I am. My dream has always been to move people and inspire them with my lyrics. It saddens me greatly to know this man took them to heart so deeply that he'd resort to harming not only myself, but possibly others in order to live out his twisted and incorrect fantasies. However, I can't let one person dictate my own emotions. Singing is my passion and I will always let that passion shine through, and hopefully shine a little light on others. I hope Mr. Tanigushi gets the help he needs and I am ready to close this chapter of my life," Rin explained eloquently. Her heart raced in an erratic drumming beat, but on the outside she appeared to be completely relaxed and thoughtful.

"Beautifully worded, Rin," Anne said with an approving nod. "There you have it folks, straight from the pop princess herself. You can catch Rin back on tour in just two weeks time. Thank you again for joining us today, Rin."

"The pleasure has been all mine," Rin responded sweetly, waving gently at the fans clamoring outside the studio window and giving Anne a slight bow of her head.

As soon as the director yelled cut, Rin thanked Anne Nakamura one more time and walked as quickly as she could to the nearest exit. She popped open a stage exit, letting the door shut behind her as gently as possible so no one would notice. The fresh air cooled her hot face and she gulped it in greedily in a vain attempt to calm her racing heart. She knew what the man had done was not her fault, at all. But it greatly disturbed her to find out more of the story behind his psychotic actions.

The deeper irony was that while she wrote beautiful love songs speaking of passion and commitment, she herself, had never actually been in love. She was only eighteen after all. Touring took up so much time and when she wasn't on tour, she was writing lyrics and piecing together her songs. Some of her songs weren't even related to passionate love, but more so the love between family. A love which she so profoundly missed.

Suddenly feeling a presence behind her, Rin turned back to the door. Her eyes met Sesshomaru's and she allowed her terrible sadness to show through to him once more.

"You are upset," he stated, not asked.

Nodding in the affirmative, Rin looked away. "I guess I can see why no one told me, but it's not fair to send me into an interview missing pieces of information. I'm just so... sad... that my songs would affect someone like that. I just need to be free for awhile. I got through this interview but just barely. I need to gather myself," she said in almost a whimper. "I'm strong. I've been through worse... but damn," she finished, still reeling from the truth.

"The beach," Sesshomaru said, with no further explanation.

"Huh? What about it?" Rin asked.

"The beach pleases you. Come," he demanded, opening his arms and motioning for her to step closer.

"I don't understand," Rin complained, cocking her head in confusion. The beach was her calming place but it was a bit far to go to now. Nothing made her feel more zen than sitting and letting the waves lap at her feet in the sunset. But before she could consider this fact anymore, she felt a strong pair of arms circle around her waist.

And then she was flying.


	11. Chapter 11

The wind whipped Rin's hair around her face as she squealed in both fear and absolute delight. She looked down at the buildings flying by and out of her view in mere seconds. Witnessing a demon's powers was frightening, yet she didn't feel as much nervousness as she expected to.

He could fly.

She was flying with him.

Rin couldn't help but notice his muscular chest pressing against her as he held her tightly in his arms. His arms felt like solid rock locked around her. Her mouth suddenly felt overly moist and she swallowed discreetly, daring to look up at his perfectly angled face. Magenta markings lined his cheeks and a blue crescent moon sat dead center of his forehead. Demon markings were so interesting and beautiful. Rin decided she would have to look up if they had a specific meaning later. It may be too bold to ask him directly. And maybe even creepy? Realizing she had been staring too long she turned her face away to look at the view. Rin had been parasailing once a few years ago but it was nothing compared to the feeling of flying in Sesshomaru's arms hundreds of feet above the city. Looking down, she could see the tops of some of the tallest buildings. Her grip unconsciously tightened around her bodyguard's neck.

"Are you nervous, little bird?" he asked gently, sparing a glace at her face. "We will be there shortly, try to relax," he said, his grip on her tightening in hopes of making her feel even more safe.

"No, no this is exhilarating. Thank you. Thank you for giving me this experience!" she giggled, letting go of his neck for a moment to feel what it must feel like to fly like a bird. She heard him give no response but saw him give the faintest of smiles with his thin lips. Gripping his neck again, she continued to look towards the horizon where she saw the coastline quickly approaching. The beach looked lined with people and Rin grimaced at the thought of being around too many people, lest she be recognized, when suddenly Sesshomaru veered to the left.

As they approached the sandy white beach, Rin sucked a breath in deeply. It was completely deserted. Sesshomaru landed and set her down softly.

"Where are we?" Rin asked, spinning around excitedly. It was rare to be at a beach that was empty like this one was. Even when she went on vacations her celebrity status didn't get her a beach all to herself.

"Just a little cove that most humans do not know about. The high rocks surrounding it makes it hard to get to for most people. I assumed you wanted some privacy. Is this to your liking?" he questioned, gesturing towards the crystal clear blue water.

"Oh yes, it's beautiful! I feel calm and relaxed already," she replied with a giddy laugh. She eagerly began shrugging her pink blazer off, revealing the black spaghetti strapped tank top underneath, and rolled up her black dress pants. She sat on the sand and unbuckled her stiletto heels. Though not her normal attire, she had definitely pulled it off well for the interview. Throwing the uncomfortable shoes to the side, she stood back up, walking towards the water's edge. Her lungs greedily sucked up as much of the salty thick air as possible, enjoying the smell over the stifling city air. Rin walked along the beach of the small cove for a few minutes, mulling over how the interview had gone once more. She had done pretty well considering she had new information thrown at her mid interview. Glancing around she searched for Sesshomaru. Twirling around she found him leaning against some tall rocks to the side of the beach, watching her nonchalantly in his black, well fitted suit.

"Sesshomaru!" she called out, waving him over. He pushed himself off the rock with his shoulder and walked over to her, standing a few feet back as her ankles were being lapped by the ocean water.

"Yes, Ms. Ohno?" he questioned, eye still scanning the area as if they could be attacked at any moment. But he quickly stopped and focused on her face as he sensed her discomfort. "We are in no danger, I am simply being vigilant," he explained.

"Oh, okay," she responded with a bright smile, "I was wondering if you might like to walk with me. You should be able to enjoy the beach too since you did all the work to get us here," she laughed, causing her brown orbs to sparkle.

"I do not really 'do' beaches," came his curt response.

"And why not?" his companion questioned.

"Sand, salty water, it can be quite obnoxious," he replied with a shrug. His silver hair blew gently in the wind, revealing his pointed ears. Rin stared at them in awe, having never really taken the time to study them until now.

"Well would you be willing to just sit on the dry sand with me and talk?" she asked, making it clear to her guardian that she wished for companionship and conversation. He gave a nod and she walked a few steps onto the dry beach and sat down, patting the sand beside her with a smile.

Hiding a grimace, he regally lowered himself onto the sand, leaning back on his hands, stretching his long legs out, and crossing his ankles. Rin held back a giggle as he almost looked like he could be a relaxing beach goer if not for the nice black suit and Armani shoes. Rin gathered her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, staring out over the shining water. Sesshomaru waited on her to speak, sensing a heavy subject weighing her down suddenly.

"Sesshomaru," she started slowly, her eyes avoiding his, while she twirled a strand of her hair in a nervous manner. He simply waited for her to continue, as he too turned to look over the beautiful water. "You said you have lived for a long time right?" she finally ventured.

"That is correct," he replied.

"I..I was wondering, do you ever wish you had done things differently in your life? Like, if you could go back and choose a different path, would you?" she finally questioned, turning to look at his face expectantly.

"That is a difficult question to answer, Rin," he began. "There are times where I wonder if I have done the right things, made the right moves, been involved with the right people. But I have come to understand that every small moment has helped shape the bigger picture. Many of those small moments are irreplaceable. Some have shown me the error of my way, others have strengthened me. But this one would trade none of them. Every aspect has brought me right to where I am meant to be in these moments," he finished, angling his head to glance over her features. Her chin rested on her right knee and she gave a heavy sigh.

"I just sometimes wonder, ya know? Should I continue putting myself out there in the spotlight? That guy could have hurt my fans, my friends. I have little girls who attend those concerts! I know I can't control anyone's actions... but maybe if I had been someone different.. done something different with my life. Just been some normal orphan going to school and making friends... would things have been better?"

"A question all mortals, and immortals, ask themselves, Rin. You will never know the answer to that question. You must focus on the path you chose and do everything in your power to make it a successful path. Dwelling on what if's will only serve to distress you. Dwell no more, you are right where you are meant to be and becoming who you are meant to become," he finished, giving her a pointed look and looking back over the water.

Rin caught his slight smile and closed her eyes in thought. Sparing him another glance, she let her body slouch and laid her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru didn't move, letting her seek comfort in his warmth while they watched the sun continue to rise over the shimmering water.


End file.
